Assassinos também AmamII
by MahBrazil
Summary: Tudo está correndo perfeitamente bem para Julia. Sirius está de volta, Harry a reconhece como madrinha finalmente e ela está de volta a Hogwarts novamente. Mas a chegada de um novo professor de DCAT, Alastor Moody, e o Torneio Tribruxo podem mudar tudo.
1. Dezesseis de junho

**Oieee todo mundooo!Tá, eu meio que demorei para postar essa fase aqui e etcs...Mais aqui estou não?O aniversário hoje é meu, mas o presente é para vocês!**

**Como disse abri uma história nova...Então espero que quem esteja começando a ler agora goste e se quiser leia a primeira parte!**

**Tava com saudades de escrever aqui!E vou ler todas as fics de vocÊs esse final de semana tá?É que tá meio complicado agora...Mas aos poucos eu vou comentando!**

**Aproveitemm!**

**----------------------------------------------------**

Capitulo (1) - Dezessseis de Junho.

Abri os olhos naquela manhã quente de verão. Me lembrei do sonho que havia tido. Sonhei com Lily e James , um sonho feliz, sonhei que eles ainda eram vivos, que eu havia casado com Sirius e estávamos celebrando meu aniversário. Harry estava lá também, nunca havia visto-o tão feliz. E para completar Judith e Sarah também estavam lá acompanhadas de Remus. Olhei pela janela. O dia estava lindo, o céu estava menos cinza que o normal, o sol brilhava fortemente e não havia nuvens no céu.

"Que dia maravilhoso! Claro, afinal é o MEU aniversário!"

Levantei com um sorriso no rosto e fui tomar um banho, escovei os dentes, enrolei a toalha em volta do meu corpo e abri meu armário. Levei um choque.

"Eu não tenho roupas decente! Como assim? Isso não é possível"

Claro que era possível, eu só tinha agora roupas de bruxos. O que fazer?

"Simples. Compras!"

Sim, Compras! Eu adorava ir ás compras. Era ótimo, uma terapia segundo Sarah. Coloquei uma calça jeans velha , sequei meu cabelo e sai às compras. Cheguei em casa por volta do meio-dia carregada de sacolas com calças, shorts, saias, blusas, camisetas, vestidos, sapatos, sandálias e chapéus. Coloquei tudo em cima da minha cama e fui me arrumar para meu almoço com Judith e Sarah. De repente uma coruja apareceu em minha janela bicando o vidro.

"Oba! Presentes!"

Ah! Eu adoro fazer aniversário. Abri a janela e uma coruja enorme marrom entrou com um pacote e um cartão. Seguida dela veio uma coruja branca com grandes olhos amarelados, depois entrou um pássaro diferente e todo colorido e por último uma pequena coruja cinzenta. Peguei o cartão e o pacote da primeira coruja. Eram de Dumbledore.

"Querida Julia, É uma felicidade imensa poder te presentear novamente à maneira mágica e com objetos mágicos. Felicidades. Dumbledore"

Abri o pacote e nele havia um livro antigo "A História de Hogwarts por seus fundadores". Não entendi muito bem o que era, mas ao abrir a primeira página pude ver a dedicatória de Dumbledore:

"Esse é um livro que achei a pouco tempo atrás, são relatos inéditos dos fundadores de Hogwarts em relação a História da Escola. Lembrei de você. Espero que goste. Dumbledore" Um livro sobre os fundadores de Hogwarts contando a historia da escola? Que mágico! Eu desde sempre fui a-pai-xo-na-da pela a História da Escola. Lembro que uma vez Eu, Sirius e James fomos mandados para o Diretor por conta do nosso querido professor de Poções (adivinhem porque a Lily não foi? Exato! Slughorn!) nós colecionávamos detenções dele. Em todo caso quando cheguei ao gabinete do Diretor fiquei pasma com os livros e enquanto o Diretor tentava falar conosco eu fiquei babando em cima dos livros a ponto de nem ouvir o que Dumbledore tinha a dizer. Quando saímos da sala do diretor James e Sirius ficaram me azucrinando o resto da semana.

Sorri e parti para a próxima coruja. A última que havia entrado pela janela, a pequena cinzenta.

"Querida Julia, Finalmente posso congratular-te nesse dia tão especial novamente! Que você seja muito feliz e aproveite cada minuto do SEU dia! Como foi de viagem à França? Eu estou na Noruega, arranjei uma passagem só de ida. Ela é linda como todos dizem, seu presente vem daqui. Estou com saudades. Com carinho, Remus"

Ahhh que fofo! Tá, o Remus era o amigo mais fofo possível. Olhei para o lado e vi que a coruja trazia um buquê com umas flores lindas coloridas que mudavam de cor a cada minuto etrazia junto um cartãozinho "Flores norueguesas, duram aproximadamente um ano! Espero que goste". Peguei as flores e coloquei-as em um vaso na sala, depois fui para a próxima coruja, a branca com olhos amarelos.

"Julia, Mandei uma carta para Remus e ele me respondeu avisando do seu aniversário. Não fazia a mínima idéia o que te escrever porque, afinal, não te conheço muito. Então resolvi te mandar uma foto do casamento de meus pais e te desejar um Feliz Aniversário! Até mais, Harry"

Reli a carta umas 3 vezes. Harry havia me mandado uma carta. Harry. Harry Potter. Sim, aquele menino que tinha medo de mim. Aquele menino que achava que eu queria matá-lo, meu AFILHADO! Desdobrei a foto com cuidado e fiquei observando Sirius eu, James e Lily abraçados e comemorando o casamento dos Potters. Que saudades! Ah, meu afilhado acabara de subir ainda mais no meu conceito! E por último peguei a carta do pássaro colorido.

"Querida Julia, Como tem andado? Sei que não te mandei muitas cartas ultimamente, mas é que você entende minha situação não? E se você pensava que eu ia esquecer seu aniversário, se enganou! Aposto que está surpresa! Claro, nem todos fugitivos de Azkaban conseguem arranjar um jeito de comprar um presente e mandá-lo sem ninguém desconfiar, mas eu tenho as manhas. De qualquer forma:Parabéns e muitas felicidades! Nos veremos em breve! Tenha um feliz aniversário. Com amor, Sirius"

Fiquei alguns minutos sem saber o que pensar. Sirius havia conseguido me enviar um cartão e um presente, como isso era possível? Claro, ele tinha "as manhas" dele. Mesmo assim fiquei preocupada, e se alguém o pegasse? E o que ele quis dizer com "nos veremos em breve?" Ele é louco de vir pra Londres? Parei de pensar nas piores hipóteses e peguei a caixinha de veludo que estava sobre minha cama e a abri. Dentro dela havia um par de brincos maravilhosos de prata com brilhantes. Eram brincos trouxas. Sirius sabia que eu preferia jóias trouxas às mágicas. Coloquei o brinco e olhei para meus presentes. Que felicidade! Depois de muito tempo um aniversário realmente feliz. Olhei o relógio e vi que já era hora de ir me encontrar com as meninas. Guardei tudo direitinho, coloquei um vestido vermelho com flores brancas estampadas,parecia meio havaiano, mas é que estava calor e era um almoço. Depois coloquei minha sandália branca e soltei meus cabelos em grandes cachos até a metade das minhas costas. Perfumei-me e saí, atrasada, mas saí! Finalmente iria contar às minhas amigas minha história "Espero que elas entendam!" Sorri e desci as escadas.

Cheguei ao restaurante que havíamos combinado e encontrei-as na parte de fora tomando um suco em uma mesa com um grande guarda-sol amarelo no meio. Pude ver que Sarah havia cortado e alisado seu cabelo loiro e que Judith havia tirado os óculos e pintado seus cabelos de castanho-caju. Acenei e as duas pararam de conversar, levantaram-se e vieram me abraçar.

- Julia!- Judith disse me abraçando.

- Eu!-Respondi sorrindo.

- Quanto tempo minha amiga! Senti muitas saudades! - Judith me abraçava mais apertado.

- Eu também. – Sorri - Ar! Ar!

-Desculpe - Judith me soltou um pouco.

- Sentiu minha falta? - Sarah perguntou

- Não tanto quanto você sentiu a minha. - Disse sorrindo.

- Isso é verdade! - Sorriu e me abraçou.

- Vocês estão lindas! - Falei apontando os cabelos de ambas.

- Nada que umas horas no cabelereiro não possam fazer - Sarah disse mostrando seus novos cabelos lisos.

- Mas você também está linda Jules! - Judith começou - Seu cabelo, sua pele, seus olhos!

- Parece até magica! - Sarah caçoou

- Bom, podemos dizer que foi um pouco. Começamos a rir quando um garçom chegou perto de nós e nos disse que estávamos fazendo muito estardalhaço e perguntou se iríamos nos sentar ou não?

- É que é o aniversário dela! - Apontou-me Judith

- Jura? - Falou sarcasticamente o garçom- Como se eu ligasse. Agora, mesa para três ou vêm mais alguma "amiguinha" de vocês?

- Na verdade três está ótimo! - Sarah começou com um tom meio desafiador - Obrigada.

Sentamo-nos na mesa em que elas estavam antes e ficamos conversando durante muito tempo.

- Então Julia , vai falar ou o que? - Perguntou Sarah enquanto estávamos comendo a sobremesa.

- Falar o que? - Respondi

- Onde raios você se meteu no último ano? - Sarah terminou comendo uma colherada de pudim.

-Ah... Bom... - Comecei. O que iria falar? "Ah eu sou uma bruxa! Yey" Não, não ia dar certo. Eu tinha que ser cuidadosa.

- Eu... bem...

- Então meninas vão ficar até o anoitecer ou o quê? Nós temos horário sabiam? Vamos fechar! - O garçom chato havia voltado e estava apontando o relógio.

Olhei para o céu e vi que já estava anoitecendo. Tínhamos ficado o dia todo conversando.

- Okay, okay estamos indo - Judith disse. Terminamos a sobremesa, pagamos a conta, Sarah fez uma queixa para o gerente sobre o garçom "Géri" e fomos até o parque.

Quando chegamos, sentei-me em uma banco e as duas se entreolharam.

- Agora Sarah?

- Sim, agora Judith.

- O que? - Perguntei e de repente as duas me seguraram. – Vocês vão me raptar? - Perguntei rindo

- Não! Só queremos saber a verdade Julia – Judith disse

- Nós sabemos que você fez algo de errado. - Sarah disse segurando meu braço- Diga-nos você está fugindo da policia?

- Você roubou um banco?

- Matou alguém?

- Porque se você estiver fugindo a gente vai ter que te entregar.

- Mas se for alguma injustiça e você for inocente nós te ajudamos a fugir.

- Por favor só nos conte. Olhei para a cara de preocupada as duas e comecei a rir, rir muito! Ri porque o que elas falavam não faziam sentido. Ri porque era meu aniverário. Ri porque depois de muito tempo estava novamente feliz. Ri! E muito. Até o momento que elas me olharam com uma cara, provavelmente se perguntando se eu era louca.

- Tá, eu conto pra vocês, embora ache que vocês não acreditarão. Sentem-se - Elas hesitaram - Não, eu não matei, nem roubei ninguem, muito menos estou fugindo da policia.

Elas fizeram uma cara de alívio e se sentaram. Então contei para elas sobre tudo. Sobre eu ser uma bruxa, sobre Sirius, sobre os Potters, sobre Hogwarts, ou seja, tudo.

- E, bom, voltei da França e aqui estou hoje - Terminei com um soriso. As duas estavam quietas, brancas, chocadas. Não falavam nada!

- Okay, agora é a vez de vocês falarem algo - Sorri nervosamente.

- Eu... eu... - Sarah tentou falar algo.

- Você... é... - Judith tentou terminar a frase de Sarah

- Tá, resumindo sim eu sou uma bruxa desde os 11 anos de idade, estudei numa escola de magia e bruxaria na Inglaterra onde conheci meus melhores amigos e meu noivo, Sirius. Depois eles foram assassinados, Sirius foi culpado , sumi por uns tempos e voltei esse ano porque Dumbledore me pediu. Reencontrei um amigo, Remus, conheci meu afilhado, Harry e descobri que Sirius é inocente. - Parei para respirar - Que tal?

Elas me olhavam com uma cara pior que antes.

- Tá, vocês PRECISAM falar algo, ou eu vou ter que chamar a ambulância? - Falei meio que desesperada .

"vai ver elas ficaram loucas, essa historia toda fundiu o cérebro delas. Viu o que você fez Julia? Você enlouqueceu suas amigas"

Comecei a entrar em pânico quando Sarah começou a falar:

- Então... Você é uma... hãm...

- Bruxa? - Completei - Sim!

- Ah tah...

- Como é possivel? - Judith perguntou.

- Bom... Sei lá... só sei que sou. Querem ver? - Tirei a varinha da bolsa. As duas recuaram para trás - Eu não vou transformá-las em sapos!

Elas sorriram nervosamente e ficaram olhando para a varinha.

- Sparkliuns Diamatiuns! - Disse e um jato prata atingiu o céu e várias estrelas pareceram.

- Estrelas... Em Londres - Sarah falou - só pode ser mágica. Sorri e fiz mais uma série de mágicas para elas.

- Accio pêssego - Falei depois de 15 minutos.

- Tá, agora me dá um... hã... aquele poodle! - Sarah falou mordendo o pêssego e apontando o poodle da vizinha.

- Aquele poodle? - Judith disse - Mas ele morde!

- E daí?

- Peça algo mais útil.

- Okay okay - Falei - Algo me diz que vocês estão me explorando. - Apontei para a pilha de coisas que eu havia conjurado.

- Bom... Se você vê dessa forma - Sarah disse e eu sorri.

- Então vocês acreditam? - Falei - Nós estamos bem? Elas se olharam e hesitaram.

- Nós só temos que nos acostumar com a idéia, Jules - Judith disse sorrindo

- É, com a ideia de que você pode nos dar tudo que queremos - Brincou Sarah.

- Não eu não posso! - Falei só pra confirmar.

- Eu sei. - Sarah terminou - Mas nós estamos bem.

- Só precisamos digerir - Judith terminou.

- Okay então. - Olhei para o céu e para o relógio de Judith - Bom eu preciso ir. Mas nos vemos essa semana?

- Com certeza! - Sarah disse me abraçando - Senti sua falta minha nova amiga bruxa!

- Eu também Sassy - Abracei-a e a Judith - Até!

- Até - Me falaram e aparatei. Tá, talvez eu tenha esquecido de avisá-las o que era aparatar. Então aparatei de volta e encontrei-as boquiabertas olhando para os lados.

- Sabe, agora eu aparato. Vou pra onde quero rapidinho. -Mostrei a varinha.

-Ah sim claro - Falaram

- Então... Hum... Boa "aparitação"... - Falou Judith meio incerta de ter usado o termo certo Sorri e aparatei novamente em frente à meu prédio. Subi as escadas e parei em frente ao meu apartamento, estava tão feliz! Meu dia estava perfeito! Ou pelo menos quase... Só faltava uma coisinha... Melhor, alguém.

"Não Julia! É muito perigoso, você sabe disso"

Olhei para o corredor vazio e me dei conta de que mais ninguém viria.

"Pelo menos eles mandaram presentes." "

Mas de qualquer forma passarei a noite do meu aniversário sozinha"

Pensei em ligar para Judy e Sassy mas lembrei que elas deveriam estar digerindo muita coisa ainda, afinal não é todo dia que sua melhor amiga conta que é uma bruxa apaixonada por um prisioneiro e madrinha do menino de quase 14 anos que enfrentou o maior bruxo das trevas ainda bebê. Sorri ao pensar em quão absurdo era o que eu queria que elas acreditassem. Virei a maçaneta , abri a porta do meu apartamento e fiquei em choque. Ele estava todo iluminado por velas e no chão haviam pétalas de rosa vermelha.

"Que isso?"

Comecei a andar e a procurar vestígios de quem poderia ter feito isso, embora eu tivese um palpite. Cheguei na cozinha e encontrei minha mesa minúscula com um lindo jantar a luz de velas e em uma das cadeira estava ele, o autor de tudo isso, de banho tomado, cabelos mais curtos e barba feita, estava Sirius Black em um canto da minha mesa.

- Então? Que tal? - Perguntou se levantado e mostrando o que tinha feito.

- Velas, flores e jantar à luz de velas - Comecei sorrindo - que coisa mais clichê, Black!

- Bom, foi o máximo que deu pra fazer, você sabe eu não tenho muitos recursos para fazer suspresas ultimamente sem ninguém perceber - Falou meio chateado

- É eu entendo. Mas eu adorei mesmo assim.

Ele sorriu e eu retribuí o sorriso. Nos sentamos e começamos a conversar.

- E como foi seu aniversário? - Perguntou Sirius

- Por incrível que pareça foi ótimo.- Respondi

- Por que "por incrível que pareça"?

- Bom fazia muito tempo que não tinha um bom aniversário.

- Bem lembrado. Ficamos um pouco em silêncio. Estávamos um pouco distantes, parecia que havia uma parede entre a gente. Sei lá, tava estranho!

- Gostou do meu presente? - Perguntou me servindo um pouco daquela comida que ele havia "feito" com uma cara meio suspeita.

- Amei - Respondi sorrindo - Mas como foi que você conseguiu comprar aqueles brincos?

- Bom , só alguém muito charmoso, bonito, inteligente e esperto conseguiria - Gabou-se sorrindo.

- E como foi que você conseguiu então? - Falou brincando.

- Engraçada, Juju, muita engraçada. - Fingiu decepção e eu comecei a rir. Ficamos em silêncio, ele comendo o seu sei lá o que ele havia feito e eu observando-o.

- Então você é inocente? - Perguntei finalmente. Tá, talvez eu não devesse ter perguntado assim meio que diretamente, mas sei lá, essa sou eu.

- Sou - Falou com uma voz de poucos amigos e tomou um gole de seu vinho - Você ainda não acredita?

- Não, eu acredito - Falei - Mas é que é meio impossível essa história do Pettigrew ter sobrevivido.

- Pois bem, é a verdade - Falou seco e continuou a comer

- Desculpa, eu só precisava ouvir da sua boca isso.- Falei meio irritada. Eu não estava com vontade de me chatear no meu aniversário.

- Se você diz- Falou amargurado observando seu prato.

Decidi não continuar com a discussão.

- Tem falado com Harry? - Perguntei.

- Sim. E você?

- Também.

- Ótimo

- Excelente.

Tá, o muro entre a gente estava aumentando e eu estava começando a ficar irritada.

- O que houve Sirius? - Perguntei ele me olhou confuso - O que houve entra a gente?

- Bom, talvez os 13 anos que eu passei em Azkaban, e você achar que eu matei os nosso melhores amigos... Sei lá, vai ver é isso - Falou sarcasticamente.

- O que você queria que eu fizesse? Você não me falou nada no dia que apareceu lá e depois Remus veio e... toda comunidade mágica falou nisso...

- Então você acredita em Remus e em comunidade mágica e não em mim. Bom saber, Norrington.

- Pelo menos ele falou comigo Black. Foi sincero.

- E eu tive tempo? Foi tudo muito rapido Julia, mas se você quiser continuar acreditando no que o "Remus e toda a comunidade magica" acha, então foi um erro ter vindo aqui - Falou se levantando.

- Vai ver foi mesmo - Respondi. Ele olhou pra mim e se virou. Tá, talvez eu não precisasse dizer aquilo, mas vocês tem que entender que eu tenho um gênio meio forte. Mas não me odeiem ainda. Comecei a ver ele caminhar em direção a porta e pensei

"O que eu estou fazendo? Esse sempre foi meu maior sonho e eu a idiota estou sendo teimosa o suficiente para impedir que ele se torne realidade"

- Sirius - Levantei-me e ele me encarou - Espere!

Ele parou poucos passos da porta e virou-se pra trás. Nossa como ele ficava lindo à luz de velas.

"Controle-se Julia"

Sim eu parecia uma tarada pensando assim mas eu realmente precisava me controlar.

- Julia, se você não acredita em mim - Ele comecçu com um ar cansado. Droga! Como ele era lindo a luz de velas. – Não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui.

Então eu o calei com um beijo. Um beijo rápido e inocente,um beijo que derrubou de vez aquele muro entre eu e Sirius. Depois de alguns segundos nos separamos e ficamos nos olhando.

- Eu acredito em você - Sussurrei arfando um pouco - Desculpe por ter duvidado.

Ele sorriu, colocou a mão direita em minha cintura e com a esquerda acariciou minha bochecha. Depois inclinou-se e sussurrou em meu ouvido:

- Feliz aniversário.

Nos beijamos novamente. E de novo, e de novo, e de novo e bem, depois de 14 anos de solidão, estava novamente nos braços de Sirius Black.

_- Entendeu, Norry? Nenhuma resposta. - Norry? Norrington? Julia! - Ele gritou e eu acordei dos meus pensamentos._

_- Desculpa James , o que você falou?_

_- Quê? Você não ouviu nada? - Disse irritado bagunçando os cabelos - Onde você estava? - E olhou para o sentido que eu estava olhando - Ah sim claro. Você estava olhando pra aquele lado não? Naquele lugar, para aquela pessoa. - Ele sorria._

_- Não Potter, eu não estava olhando para ninguém_

_- Nem para um amigo meu que até que é bem charmoso, não tanto quanto eu , mas ainda assim faz sucesso com as mulheres, um tal de Sirius Black?_

_- Não! - Dei um tapa de leve em seu ombro - Agora, o que você estava falando?_

_- Sobre o meu encontro com a Evans!_

_- Ah sim, claro. É só sobre isso que você tem falado nas ultimas semanas. - Falei num tom cansado. Realmente eu não agüentava mais ver o James falando desse bendito encontro com a Lily._

_- Mas eu preciso que seja perfeito Norry, você sabe disso._

_- James, depois de muito tempo você conseguiu sair com a Lily, ela até arranjou um espaço entre os horários absurdos dela de estudar pro N.I.E.M.s, então, você já ganhou uma batalha._

_- Mas não a guerra. - Completou sorrindo._

_- É que seja. - Falei aborrecida. Eu realmente não agüentava mas aquele papo de encontro._

_- Tudo bem, não precisa ajudar - Falou virando-se. James Potter conseguia fazer alguém se sentir culpada._

_- Okay okay, fale do encontro - Cedi finalmente. E assim ficamos durante a tarde daquela sexta perto do lago conversando sobre o encontro de James e sobre outras coisas. Nós ficamos bastante amigos com essa história da Lily e etc..._

_- James - Interrompi sua história sobre a ultima partida de Quadribol. Não que não me interessasse, mas é que estava ficando tarde- Temos que ir._

_- Hã? - Ele olhou para o céu quase escuro - Nossa é verdade. - Levantou-se rápido e estendeu a mão para me ajudar a levantar. Ele era um cavalheiro, a Lily era uma mulher de sorte!_

_- Obrigada por ter me ouvido falar de Lily, meu encontro com ela, quadribol e outras coisas._

_- Eu vou estar sempre aqui - Falei e ele sorriu. - E não se preocupe, você vai se sair muito bem no seu encontro._

_Ele sorriu, me agradeceu novamente e se despediu dando um beijo na minha bochecha. Enquanto estava voltando para o castelo senti alguém puxar meu braço esquerdo, virei-me e encontrei ninguém mais ninguém menos que o dito cujo Sirius Black._

_- Diga o que quer Black? - Falei cansada. Eu não estava a fim de ouvir isso agora, eu tinha que contar à Lily os detalhes do encontro surpresa com James, é claro que não todos porque afinal eu sou fiel à ele também._

_- Você sabe o que eu quero Norrington. - Falou com malicia. - Quero falar com você,_

_- Desculpa, mas você não estava - Fiz aspas no ar - "falando" com aquela menina ali - Apontei uma menina que voltava ao castelo com as amigas._

_- Não, não estava! -Respondeu aborrecido - Quantas vezes terei de explicar que é só com você que eu quero... "falar"_

_Ele me puxou para um pouco mais longe, perto do lago._

_- E se nos virem? Vamos ficar de detenção e eu tenho que estudar Black! - Protestei._

_- James emprestou a capa. - Falou como se fosse a coisa mais obvia._

_- Pera ai, James? - Perguntei. Sim, agora tudo fazia sentido, ele estava de combinação com Sirius o tempo todo. Mas ele me pagava por isso! E eu ajudando-o com o encontro com Lily. Bom depois eu me acertava com James, agora eu tinha um Black na minha frente e estávamos sozinhos perto do lago. Não se enganem, eu estava brava com ele._

_- Julia - Ele começou._

_- Black, realmente eu não quero ouvir isso agora, só não quero como não posso._

_- Julia, deixe-me falar._

_- Eu sei o que você vai falar._

_- Sabe? - Caçoou - Desde quando você é tão boa em Adivinhação?_

_- Eu não sou boa em Adivinhação - Falei irritada. Eu sempre perdia a cabeça e ele sempre mantinha o charme, eu preciso dizer esses Marotos eram uma coisa pra se discutir. Sempre mantinham a pose de charmosos.- Você que é previsível._

_- De qualquer forma, deixe-me falar. - Colocou o dedo indicador sobe meus lábios fazendo sinal para que eu parasse de falar. E eu parei, não me perguntem por quê._

_- Melhor agora.- Sorriu - Julia me desculpe por ter sido um idiota com você mas é porque eu não conseguia evitar, você é linda, simpática, divertida, inteligente e nunca me deu bola, sempre fomos "amiguinhos"._

_- E não está bom? - Perguntei fria._

_- Não, você sabe que eu sempre quis ser mais que um "amiguinho" seu. E aparentemente você também. - Afirmou sorrindo_

_- Acho que não._

_- Foi o que me pareceu ontem. Sabe, quando nos beijamos. - Sorriu novamente. Ah! Eu amava e odiava aqueles sorrisinhos marotos._

_- **Quase** nos beijamos Black, tem uma grande diferença entre beijar e quase beijar._

_- Mas foi algo._

_- Foi, mas não devia ser._

_- E porque não Jules? - Ele se aproximou - Porque não podemos tentar?_

_- Porque Sirius - Comecei - Eu gosto muito de você para ser só "mais uma"._

_Ele sorriu._

_- E o que te faz pensar que você será só "mais uma"? - Ele se aproximou mais de mim. Estávamos muito próximo._

_- Tudo. - Afastei-me dele - Você é um Maroto, você é Sirius Black! É assim que você funciona._

_- Eu funciono? -Ele riu- Você não entende Julia, eu mudei!_

_- Você diz isso para todas Black! - Virei-me. Tá, eu nunca achei que falaria uma frase clichê como essa. - Eu realmente tenho que ir. Estava dando passos para ir embora quando ouvi-o gritar:_

_- Eu te amo!_

_Parei de andar e me virei. Lá estava Sirius Black, um dos garanhões de Hogwarts usando, talvez pela primeira vez na vida, as palavras "eu te amo" e ainda direcionadas para mim. Naquela hora eu esqueci de todos os motivos idiotas que eu arranjava para me forçar a não apaixonar por Sirius porque de nada adiantaram e eu estava completamente apaixonada por ele._

_- Quê?_

_- Julia, entenda quando eu digo que eu realmente nunca senti o que sinto por você - Ele começou - Estou tão confuso quanto você , tentei lutar contra isso, você não faz idéia. Tomei até umas poções malucas que o James inventou-Sorri-Tentei esquecer você, seu sorriso, seu perfume mas não dá. Eu estou apaixonado por você Julia Norrington, por favor me dê uma chance!_

_Tá, por **essa** eu não esperava._

_- Você tá falando sério?_

_- Seríssimo - Ele sorriu._

_- Se nós fomos fazer isso temos que estabelecer certas regras - Comecei._

_- Tudo que você quiser - Aproximou-se sorrindo novamente._

_- Não podem haver outras pessoas - Falei._

_- Só tenho olhos para você - Aproximou-se mais._

_- E você tem que me respeitar e... - Parei de falar, estávamos muito próximos._

_- Acabou? - Perguntou. Fiz que sim com a cabeça - Posso te beijar agora? - Sorri e fiz que sim com a cabeça. E nos beijamos. Foi assim que Sirius Black e Julia Norrington começaram o nosso namoro oficial depois de anos de enrolação, palavras de Lily Evans_.

Acordei no meio da noite e olhei para o relógio. "4:34 da manhã" Olhei para a janela. Será que havia tudo sido um sonho? Não, não podia ser. Só havia um jeito de descobrir. Virei-me devagar desejando para que ele estivesse ali e para meu contentamento ele estava lá realmente, adormecido do outro lado da cama. Sorri, acariciei seus cabelos e deitei em seu ombro.

"Sem dúvida, o melhor aniversário em muitos anos."

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Espero que tenham gostado!Agora a parte mais legal..Agradecimentos! ( A mais viciada em agradecimentos) Primeiro para aminha super qbeta quebra galho Lyyyy!Muito brigada por betar assim em pouco tempoo! E tbm muito obrigada por todas que acompanharam a outra fase lá!**

**E quem gostou desse cap. levanta a mão?Isso! agora coloca a mão no mouse e aperta Submit REview! Por favoreee!**

**Beijoss**


	2. O Torneio Tribruxo

**Leitores, desculpem-me!Esse resolveu encrencar com meus textos, o ultimo capitulo ficou faltando metade. Mas já editei e ta tudo certo. Espero que gostem do capitulo inteiro! E prometo que não vai demorar muito pro próximo!**

**Beijos**

**-----------------------**

**Oieee** **pessoas! Finalmente vim dar continuação a isso aqui! aleluis e salvas eu sei que demorei mas...pelo menos eu vim nehh?**

**Espero que vocês gostem e não me abandonem..**

-------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 2- O Torneio Tribruxo! **

Acordei de manhã sentindo a brisa de verão que entrava pela minha janela, isso sem contar com o barulho e o cheiro da fumaça dos carros, mas isso não vem ao caso, o importante é que acordei. Olhei para o lado e vi que Sirius já não se encontrava mais ao meu lado. Levantei-me , vestindo a camiseta branca do mesmo, fui até o banheiro, lavei o rosto, escovei os dentes e fui até a cozinha. Para a minha grande surpresa encontrei o próprio Sirius Black parado em frente ao fogão, e o balcão cheio de comida como panquecas, ovos, bacons, sucos, leite, chá, tudo que você pode imaginar.

-Bom dia!- Ele falou.

-Bom dia- Bocejei.- O que você tá fazendo?

-Café da manhã- Ele falou- Sabia que um café da manhã reforçado é saudável?

-Uhum- Concordei- E você está cozinhando?- Zombei.

-Estou- respondeu- Tentando... Tá eu estou conjurando as coisas e quando ouvi você chegando eu fingi que estava fazendo

algo naquele treco alí- E apontou o fogão.

-Entendo- Falei- E de quem é a varinha que você está conjurando esse café da manhã?

-Hum...sua!-Ele sorriu.

-Minha?Você pegou a minha varinha?- ´Me aproximei dele.

-Peguei ué.-Ele sorriu e me lançu um falso olhar ameaçador- Você está desarmada.

-E você vai me enfeitiçar?-Desafiei.

-Talvez, depende do seu comportamento- Ele deu um sorriso maroto.

-Tá bom Black, devolve- Estiquei o braço para apanhar minha varinha, mas acabei tropeçando e cai em cima de Sirius.

-Você não tem jeito tem Norrington?- Ele me segurou- Continua atrapalhada.

-Háháhá.- Sorri sarcasticamente e ainda em seus braços, peguei minha varinha da mão ele.- Mas continua rápida, e esperta e

engraçada...

-E linda-Ele sorriu e me beijou.

-Vamos tomar o café da manhã?- Perguntei e ele me beijou novamente.

-Daqui a pouco- Sirius sorriu e me beijou.

Eu estava no auge da felicidade, estava com meu amado Sirius Black na minha cozinha em um dia estranhamente ensolarado

em Londres. E foi então que bateram na porta.

-Quem é?- Sirius perguntou desconfiado.

-Não sei, eu ainda não desenvolvi minha visão de raio-x.- Falei e sorri para ele.

-Engraçadinha, eu falo sério-Ele falou preocupado- Vou me transformar, qualquer coisa me fale.

E antes que eu pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, ele já tinha virado um cachorro.

Fui até a porta e a abri.

-Jules! - Sarah falou tão alto que tomei um susto- Até que enfim hein?- E entrou no meu apartamento.

-Você viu que dia lindo está fazendo lá fora Juju?-Judith entrou trazendo uma cesta de piquinique.-Ótimo para um piquinique.

-Entrem por favor- Julia falou irônica.

-Não repara na Judy, Jules- Sarah sentou-se no sofá de Julia e colocou os pés na mesinha de centro-Ela está toda feliz

porque o William chamou ela para sair.

-Não é nada disso Sarah!-Judith corou- Eu só estou...

-William? Esse eu não conheço- Falei sorrindo- Quem é ele?

-Ninguém- Judith corou mais ainda.

-É um cara ma-ra-vi-lho-so Jules- Sarah falou- a Judith trabalha com ele.

-Trabalha é?Sei. Aposto que faz umas horas extras- Sarah e eu começamos a rir e Judith ficou mais envergonhada ainda.

-Ah Calem a boca!- Falou baixinho e se dirigiu até balcão onde estava o café da manhã que Sirius havia preparado.

-Desde quando você cozinha Julia?- Sarah apontou a mesa- Só com mágica mesmo.

-Engraçada você né?-Sorri e olhei para os lados, nenhum sinal do Sirius, onde ele havia se metido?

-Espera aí- Sarah falou desconfiada- Você não cozinha, está toda feliz e essa camiseta definitivamente não é sua.- Olhei para

a camiseta que estava usando de Sirius.- Quem é ele Julia?

-Quem?Ninguém!- Menti. Sarah sorriu para mim.

-Depois ficam falando de mim- Judith comeu um pedaço da panqueca- E a Julia que tem um namorado secreto.

-Parem com isso!-Falei irritada. Porque raios elas estavam se metendo na minha vida?

-A Jules tá namorando, A Jules tá namorando, lero-lero-lero- Sarah pulava e cantarolava. Judith começou a rir.

-Não estou- Fiquei vermelha, de repente um cachorro enorme pulou em cima de Sarah.

-Ahhhh socorro!- Sarah começou a gritar- Me ajudem! Um monstro me atacou! ahhh!

-Ahhhhh Jules ajuda a Sarah!- Judith começou a gritar também. O que mais me restava a não ser rir de toda aquela cena?

Mas Sarah começou a gritar cada vez mais alto.

-Relaxa o Snuffles está só querendo saber quem você é- Dei um tapinha na cabeça de Sirius transformado e ele saiu de cima

de Sarah e ficou do meu lado.

-Esse cachorro é assassino Jules!- Sarah falou ofegante-Aposto que é do seu namoradinho secreto.

-Bem...Mais ou menos- Falei sorrindo.

-Como mais ou menos?- Judith perguntou confusa.

Mas antes que eu pudesse explicar Sirius já havia se transformado de volta para o horror de Sarah e Judith.

-Na verdade, eu sou o "namorado secreto" dela- Ele acenou e sorriu e antes que eu pudesse consertar o estrago, as duas

desmaiaram.

---------------------------------

-Bem pensado Sirius- Falei pegando um copo de água- Se transformar em Sirius para duas trouxas, que idéia brilhante

-Você queria que eu fizesse o que?Elas queriam tanto saber quem era seu "namorado secreto"- Respondeu com sarcasmo

enquanto colocava Sarah deitada no sofá.

-Engraçado, muito engraçado- Falei chegando com o copo de água- Agora vou ter que explicar pra elas sobre Animagos e

companhia, já não bastava a aula de ontem sobre magia ainda tem isso?-Joguei o copo na cara de Sarah e de Judith e elas

acordaram.

-O que houve, o que acont...-Sarah olhou para Sirius- Você é um cachorro!

-Obrigado- Ele sorriu sarcasticamente.

-Ahhhhh!- Judith voltou a gritar.

-Judith! Pare! Se controle, mulher!- Dei um peteleco na testa dela.- Agora me escutem vocês duas, no mundo mágico há

pessoas que conseguem se transformar em animais, como vocês viram hoje, mas para isso elas precisam de uma LICENÇA.-

Olhei para Sirius.

-Os mais inteligentes não- Ele sorriu.

-E não é EDUCADO se transformar na frente de quem não sabe disso- Lançei mais um olhar para Sirius, ele deu os ombros.

-Espera aí!-Sarah falou- Esse é o Sirius? O que você contou a história ontem?

-Você falou de mim para elas?- Perguntou Sirius orgulhoso. Ignorei-o.

- Sim esse mesmo.

-Mas ele é um CRIMINOSO!

-Até as trouxas...-Ele fechou a cara e foi pegar um copo

-Ei!Não ofende - Sarah fez uma careta

-Sim, sim...Mas lembram-se do que falei ontem?- Perguntei cansada. Elas fizeram uma cara de confusas. Caramba! Elas nem

lembram o que eu falei há menos de 24 horas, realmente deviam estar bem entretidas na conversa- Que ele era inocente.

-Ahhhh- As duas fizeram que sim com a cabeça.

-Então- Sarah se virou para Sirius enquanto o estudava- Você é o inocente procurado pela polícia?

-Pode-se dizer que sim- Respondeu amargurado.

-Que demais!- Ela berrou- Sempre quis conhecer um fugitivo!

-Ela tem problemas- Falei e Sarah jogou uma almofada em mim.

-Sr. Black- Judith começou e Sirius se assustou, fazia tempo que não ele não era tratado com educação- precisamos te

perguntar uma coisa.

-Pode me chamar de Sirius- Olhou para as duas- O que vocês querem saber?

-Quais são suas intenções com a Juju?- Sarah perguntou. Sirius começou a rir.

-Er...Jules, ele é doido?-Judith perguntou se virando para Julia.-Juju?-Sirius gargalhava- Pensei que só eu te chamava assim,

querida.

-Aparentemente não- Falei brava- Detesto que me chamem assim.

-Mas essa é a graça- Sarah e Sirius falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Percebe-se.-Sentei numa cadeira.

-Mas voltando- Sarah olhou direto nos olhos de Sirius, ele recuou um pouco- O que você quer com a Julia?Quais são as suas

intenções.

-Você está falando sério?- Sirius olhou de Sarah para Judith e de Judith para Julia.

-Meninas- Comecei mas elas fizeram sinal para eu parar de falar.-Meninas...

-Eu não sei- Sirius começou a olhar para os lados, provavelmente não acreditando no que estava acontecendo.-Hum...

-Você não sabe?- Judith perguntou- Resposta errada.

-Meninas parem com isso- Levantei-me da cadeira, não tinha mais graça. Havia acabado de voltar com ele e elas já queriam

assustá-lo.

-O que você acha dela?- Sarah perguntou novamente olhando direto nos olhos de Sirius, ele sorriu.

-Okay, já chega- Peguei as duas pelo braço- Tchau meninas, tenham uma boa vida.

-Jules, espera- Sarah tentava se soltar- Fale Black.

-O que eu posso dizer-Ele sorriu divertindo-se- A não ser que eu amo essa mulher?

Parei a poucos metros da porta segurando o braço de Judith em uma mão e arrastando Sarah na outra.

-Era isso que eu queria ouvir- Sarah e Judith se soltaram das minhas mãos

-Boa resposta!- Judith se aproximou de Sirius e deu um abraço nele- A gente se vê. Tchau Jules- Deu um beijo na minha

bochecha.

-Valeu, cara- Sarah apertou a mão de Sirius. Até mais...Juju!- E saíram pela porta. Sirius começou a rir.

-Elas são loucas.- E sorriu para mim. Eu ainda estava parada.-Que houve?

-Por que você falou aquilo a elas?-Perguntei finalmente.

-Porque é o que eu sinto- Ele respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

-De verdade Black? Ou você só estava querendo ser legal?

-De verdade- Ele respondeu confuso e se aproximou de mim- Você sabe que eu te amo Juju, sempre te amei, mesmo quando

você não me amava mais...

-Não é verdade- Falei corada- Eu nunca deixei de te amar.

-Mas não acreditou em mim- Ele continuou- Mesmo assim, é o que sinto.

-Mesmo, mesmo?-Perguntei. Ele se aproximou de mim.

-Mesmo mesmo.-Ele sorriu

-É...Eu também devo amar você, quer dizer, eu acho- Falei fingindo desdém, ele sorriu e me abraçou.

-Eu te amo Julia Norrington.

-Eu te amo também.-Sorri e nos beijamos.

-----------------------------------------

Os dias que se passaram foram ótimos, não podíamos sair muito por causa que Sirius ainda era um foragido, segundo Sarah,

então ficávamos mais em casa, ou então quando saíamos ele ia em forma de cachorro. Nas últimas semanas de junho e

primeiras semanas de julho o tempo começou a esquentar radicalmente. Sirius recebia direto cartas de Harry e algumas vezes

ele me mandava uma ou outra, sei lá, acho que ele ainda tem medo de mim.

-Você viu que a seleção da Croácia foi desclassificada?- Perguntei enquanto preparava o jantar, ou seja, apontava a varinha para a mesa e murmurava uns feitiços.

-É...Dizem que a da Irlanda tem chances de vencer a Copa.- Sirius disse enquanto lia o jornal.- Eles precisam seriamente

trocar a minha foto do jornal, eu estou péssimo nela.-Falou fingindo indignação, eu sorri.

-O jantar está pronto- Falei.

-Que bom, porque vou sentir falta desse jantar- Falou se sentando no balão.

-Falta?- Perguntei- Por que?

-Eu vou embora hoje Julia- Começou ele olhando para mim.

-Embora?-Perguntei confusa- Você está brincando?

-Não, eu estou falando sério- Ele suspirou- Eu não poso mais ficar escondido na sua casa.

-E porque não?

-Porque é muito risco para você, e também.-Ele fez uma pausa- Eu preciso falar com Dumbledore, dar uma olhada em Harry.

-Você tá louco?

-Não-Ele se levantou e ficou de frente para mim- Eu só...Eu...Eu preciso ir.

Ele falou finalmente olhando para mim.Fiquei em silêncio uns segundos.

-Você planejava me contar quando? Iria me mandar uma carta quando estivesse na Irlanda?

-Estou te contando não?

-Quer saber?Se você quer ir, vá.-Falei me levantando- Eu também tenho que ir sabe, Dumbledore me mandou uma carta de

uma reunião e a Molly me convidou para ficar na casa dela antes de irmos ver a final de quadibol.

-Que Molly?-Ele perguntou , comecei a guardar o almoço.

-Weasley.-Respondi.

-Ah...-Falou.

-O Harry estará lá.-Disse do nada.

-Que bom.-Ele retrucou- Então vou indo.

-É- Sentei-me no sofá e comecei a ver a tv, ou pelo menos fingi que estava.

-Até- Ele falou bravo.

-Até.

Ele saiu do apartamento e em menos de 5 minutos já havia me arrependido do jeito que havia falado com ele. Mas não

restava mais nada a fazer. Suspirei e fui até meu quarto, peguei a carta que Dumbledore havia me mandado na noite anterior.

_" Julia, _

Estaremos realizando uma reunião na semana que vem para tratar de um asunto que tem a ver com toda a escola. Espero sua participação.

Dumbledore"

Que raios iríamos discutir em uma reunião dois meses antes das aulas começarem?

Guardei a carta junto com uma de Harry que havia recebido há uma semana e a de Molly , onde ela me convidava para passar duas semanas lá, e fui dormir.  
------------------------  
Na semana seguinte, preparei-me para ir a Hogwarts, o clima estava mais quente do que nunca, então coloquei um vestido de seda azul, combina com meus olhos, e uma sandália, nem levei minha capa. Fui de trouxa, ué. Chegando em Hogsmeade encontrei com Hagrid e ele me acompanhou até Hogwarts.

-Você sabe do que essa reunião se trata Hagrid?- Perguntei.

-Não faço ideia- Ele falou e olhou para mim de cima para baixo- Que roupas esquisita são essas?

-Roupa trouxas- Sorri para ele.

-Só podiam ser- E continuamos andando e conversando.

Chegamos em Hogwart e fomos para o escritório de Dumbledoree para a minha surpresa não estavam presentes só os

professores, como também Alastor Moody, um auror meio esquisito que participou da Ordem da Fênix comigo e com os

Potters, o Ministro da Magia, um homem corpulento, com nariz achatado, redondos olhos azuis, cabelos louros e curtos e

pele rosada, que reconheci quase instantaneamente como Ludo Bagman e Bartô Crouch, com seus cabelos grisalhos curtos,

seu bigode de escovinha e uma expressão séria no rosto.

-Professora Norrington- Dumbledore começou- Que bom que conseguiu chegar a tempo.

-Atrasada como sempre não Norrington?-Snape sussurrou quando fui me sentar ao seu lado, era o único lugar vazio ué.

-Podemos começar a reunião então, Dumbledore?- Fudge falou ansioso-Tenho muito a fazer.

-Claro, Cornélio.-Dumbledore falou calmamente- Primeiro, vou apresentar ao meu querido corpo docente o novo professor

de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Olhei para os lados. Onde estava esse cara?

-Alastor Moody.

Moody?Eu ouvi bem?

Ele se levantou da cadeira, fez um gesto rápido que deveria ter sido um aceno e se sentou. Snape fez uma careta.

-Passado para trás mais uma vez?-Provoquei-o, ele resolveu me ignorar.

-E agora, acalme-se Cornélio.-Dumbledore fez um gesto e o Ministro voltou a se sentar- Falarei do que se trata essa reunião

tão importante que está sendo realizada muito antes de começar as aulas.

Ele fez uma pausa e pude ver Cornélio se mexer na cadeira e contrair o rosto. Na verdade, a cena estava muito engraçada,

embora eu acha que Dumbledore não estaria fazendo aquilo por querer.

-Esse ano Hogwarts e seus alunos e professores terão a honra de sediar um evento que não é realizado há muito séculos. É

com enorme prazer que anuncio que aqui será realizado o Torneio Tribuxo.

Dumbledore sorriu enquanto a sala mergulhou em silêncio. Sibila soltou uma exclamação de horror, Minerva ficou

boquiaberta, Cornélio e Ludo Bagman abriram um largo sorriso e não pude ver e expressão de Flitwick , mas sabia que

estava chocado

-Torneio Tribruxo?-Perguntei.

-Não sabe o que Norrington?-Snape olhou para mim com seus olhos negros.

-Sei. Mas, aqui em Hogwarts?-Olhei para Dumbledore, ele sorriu calmamente.

-Mas Dumbledore, sediar um concurso como esse exige uma grande responsabilidade-Minerva McGonnal começou a falar-

É muito perigoso.

-Minerva, eu acho que com questão de segurança, Hogwarts não precisa se preocupar.

-Mas...E os alunos?-Flitwck falou- É muito perigoso, muitos já sofreram acidentes nesse torneio, alguns até morreram!

-Eles irão se candidatar sabendo dos riscos que correm Filicio e somente alunos do 7º ano poderão ter essa oportunidade.

-Dumbledore- Minerva falou incerta- Muitos pais não irão gostar dessa história

-Minha cara Professora McGonagall- Ludo falou com uma voz infantil- Eles terão a garantia do Ministro de que tudo irá

ocorrer bem , Hogwarts é segura. Eu estarei por aqui durante as tarefas, assim como Cornélio e Bartô. Não há nada para se

preocupar.

-E se houver um acidente?-Ela continuava insistindo- E se alguém MORRER?

-Garanto-lhe que ninguém irá morrer Professora.-Cornélio lhe deu um sorriso demente.

Minarva olhou para os lados e viu que havia perdido a batalha. Ficou quieta.

-Professor, tem certeza que isso é seguro?-Falei finalmente.

-Ah não!Mais uma- Cornélio e virou para Dumbledore- Pensei que seus professores não fossem tão teimosos.

Teimosos?Ele me chamou de teimosa?Eu vou mostrar quem é teimosa seu obtuso gigante!

-A minha preocupação- Falei tentando parecer o mais educada possível-É com a segurança e bem estar dos alunos.

-Eu garanto que eles estarão seguros, Julia- Dessa vez que respondeu foi Dumbledore. Sentei-me ao lado de Minerva.

Havíamos perdido a batalha.

-Eu sinto- Sibila havia se levantado- que haverá caos, medo, pavor, PÂNICO! Eu vejo desastres.

-Pelo amor de Deus!- Bagman havia se sentado de novo, emburrado e começara a bater os dedos na mesa.

-sibila, eu garanto que não haverá caos, nem pavor, nem nada- Dumbledore sorriu para Sibila-Mais alguém?

Silêncio.

-Ótimo-Ele sorriu- Então não teremos a Copa de Quadribol esse ano.

-Sem Quadribol?-Snape e eu falamos ao mesmo tempo.

-Sim, no lugar teremos o Torneio.

ótimo. Já não teria a alegria de ver jogos de Quadribol. Eu amo esse esporte, era uma das alegrias de voltar à Hogwarts. Eu

era uma ótima artilheira, modéstia parte.

-E como iremos escolher os sortudos, Diretor?-a professoras Sprout perguntou curiosa.

-Do mesmo método de sempre.- Dumbledore sorriu- O Cálice de Fogo.

-cálice de Fogo?

-Sim. E farei uma linha de idade, para que somente os maiores de idade possam participar do Torneio, sem trapaças.

-E as outras escolas?-Perguntei. Eu sabia pouco desse Torneio, mas sabia que haviam outras escolas.

-Eles deverão chegar nas primeiras semanas de aula e ficarão hospedados conosco.-Houve um murmurinho e novamente a

sala mergulhara em silêncio.

-Mais alguma pergunta?-Dumbledore perguntou e ninguém respondeu, Cornélio, Bagman e Crouch levantaram-se

-Já que a nossa parte da reunião acabou- Cornélio começou e Dumbledore sorriu.

-Sim, podem ir.

-Vocês não vão se arrepender de estar hospedando esse evento tão importante!- Ludo falava com um enorme sorriso

Eles deixaram a sala e ficamos somente Dumbledore e os professores

-Vamos ao próximo assunto.-Dumbledore falou e a reunião continuou por mais uma hora. Discutimos as acomodações, o

novo cardápio da cozinha, os N.O.M.s e N.I.E.M.s do ano , etcs... Quando os assuntos acabaram, o diretor se despediu de

todos.

-Vejo vocês no dia primeiro de Setembro!- Disse sorrindo.-Julia? -Ele me chamou. Virei-me.

-Sim?

-Eu gostaria de ar uma palavrinha com você, em particular.

-Okay.-Respondi sem entender. Snape ficou parado , desconfiado.

-Algum problema Severus?

-Hã?-Ele respondeu como se estivesse acordado e um transe-Não, nada não senhor.

E saiu da sala juntamente com os outros. Dumbledore fechou a porta.

-Diga-me Julia, tem visto nosso fugitivo?-Perguntou sorrindo

-Quem?Sirius?

-Não, o Bicuço-Ele sorriu novamente e retribuí o sorriso.-Sim, o Sirius.

A verdade é que eu havia ficado um tempo com Sirius e então ele foi embora. Eu não queria contar à Dumbledore sobre a

nossa briga e etcs.

-Julia?-Ele chamou. Eu corei.

-Eu o vi sim.-Falei- Ele ficou uns tempos lá em casa e depois foi embora.

-Sim, claro. Não duvidava disso- Ele sorriu- Sirius não iria ficar escondido para sempre na casa de sua noiva.

-É-Respondi amargurada. "Ele resolveu fugir, isso sim"

-Ele tinha medo do perigo que isso fosse representar a você Julia.-Ele disse calmamente como se tivesse lido meu

pensamento.

-Que perigo?-Perguntei confusa.

-Julia- ele falou com um ar de cansado- Cornélio Fudge, veio me perguntar hoje se você por acaso não estaria escondendo

Sirius .

-Ele o quê?-Perguntei sem entender. -Ele acha que eu estou ajudando-o?

-Ele não está errado está?-Dumbledore completou. Que atrevido! E ainda vir perguntar isso a Dumbledore.-Não é um

absurdo de se pensar Julia.

-Talvez porque seja verdade.-Ele sorriu.

-Talvez. O importante é que Sirus sabia que isso aconteceria, então achou melhor sair um pouco de sua casa.

-É o que se espera dele.-Falei e novamente ele sorriu para mim.

-Bom, então era só isso que queria te perguntar.-Ele levantou-se- Te vejo dia primeiro?

-Claro!-Sorri de volta e desci as escadas de seu gabinete.

Cornélio Fudge achava que eu estava escondendo Sirius Black. Que esse cara tinha contra mim?Tá certo que ele não tava

enganado, mas mesmo assim!

Suspirei e fui até Hogsmeade. Chegando lá , encontrei-me com Hagrid e fui tomar um Refresco Refrescante da Madame

Rosemerta com ele. Eu gostava da Rosemerta, ela era uma graça. E por lá fiquei a tarde toda.

Voltei a noite e preparei a minha mala, iria para a casa dos Weasley daqui a alguns dias e não queria deixar tudo para ultima

hora. Depois tomei um banho, coloquei minha camisola e fiquei observando a lua e uma saudade me bateu. Saudade do meu tempo de Hogwarts, saudade de Lily e James. Lily e James! Puxa, fazia tempo que não pensava neles.  
Fui até a minha cômoda e peguei a foto que Harry havia me dado e observei-a sorrindo. Lily estava linda no dia de seu casamento e James também. Como eles eram felizes. Como **nós** éramos felizes. Guardei a foto com cuidado e fui me deitar.

Sorri internamente.

_"Tenho outro Potter em minha vida agora para me preocupar e ser feliz"_

E com esse pensamento adormeci.

-----------------------------

**Prontooo!Agora acho que deu!hehehe**

**Então vamos aos agradecimentos!**

**Miss Jane:**Amiguinha deu um rolo gigante ai eu tive que refazer a historia e tudo mais...Mas agora tah tudo certo!

Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. INTEIRO!

**MAry Radicliffe**:Que bom que vc gostou!Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. tambem e que você continue lendo!

Beijos


	3. A Copa Mundial de Quadribol

**Oieeee!Ahh iquei tão feliz com as reviews ( mesmos sendo poucas, amei!)Ó eu nao demorei muito né? Pra quem ainda não viu, eu editei o último cap. porque tava faltando um pedaço okayy?Não esquecam!**

**Espero que gostem desse.**

**Beijos**

--------------------------------

Capítulo 3- A Copa Mundial de Quadribol

Acordei naquela manhã de sábado com o sol que passava pelos vãos da janela batendo em meu rosto e o cheiro de orvalho invadiu minhas narinas. Abri os olhos e olhei para o quarto em que estava hospedada. Não era nada muito chique, nem muito grande, mas eu não me importava muito com isso. Era todo feito de madeira e possuía uma escrivaninha encostada à direita do quarto com várias fotos e uma cama no lado oposto, onde eu me encontrava.

-Bom dia, querida- Molly entrou em meu quarto com uma bandeja com uma caneca e um prato com biscoitos.- Ouvi você levantando e trouxe café para você.

-Molly, não precisa. Quantas vezes eu tenho que falar que eu posso perfeitamente ir até a cozinha e tomar meu café?- Falei sorrindo e me sentando na cama.

-Você é uma convidada nossa Julia. Comece a agir como uma.-Ela sorriu e me deu a bandeja.

-Obrigada! Vou descer jájá!- Ela sorriu para mim e se retirou.

Tomei meu café e desci após alguns minutos. Fiquei discutindo com Hermione sobre a abolição da escravatura dos elfos.

-Mas deve ter algo que a gente posso fazer!- Ela falava alterada. Esse menina realmente se importava com os elfos.

-Eu também acho, Hermione, que algo devia ser feito. Mas os bruxos se acomodaram em ter elfos atendendo às necessidades deles.-Respondi enquanto cortava cenouras.

-Mas , professora, isso é errado.-Ela argumentou revoltada, eu sorri.

-Eu não disse que não era.- Respondi sorrindo e acabei cortando meu dedo.- AI!

-Hermione, deixe a professora em paz.- Molly falou enquanto mexia em um caldeirão. Hermione fechou a cara e foi conversar com Gina.

-Essas crianças.- Molly falou se virando para mim. Sorri para ela e conjurei gazes, álcool e algodão. Molly olhou curiosa para mim.

-O que você está fazendo?

-Um curativo- Respondi embebedando o algodão no álcool. Ela sorriu.

-Francamente, Julia, você está parecendo meu marido. – Ela disse entediada.-Por que não faz um feitiço e acaba logo com isso?

-É verdade!- Respondi, pegando minha varinha- Fiquei tanto tempo vivendo como trouxas que tinha até esquecido desses feitiços.

- Nem me fale. Tudo culpa daquele Black- Ela disse com um certo nojo na voz. Fiquei quieta.- Um dia ele paga por todo mal que fez para o...Harry , querido!

Olhei para trás e vi que Harry descia as escadas.

-Bom dia, Sra. Weasley.-Ele olhou para mim surpreso- Bom dia, professora.

-Pode me chamar de Julia, Harry. Afinal nossa relação não é mais aluno-professor- Respondi e ele sorriu. Eu sei o que você deve estar pensando. Mas é difícil construir uma relação madrinha-afilhado quando faz 13 anos que eu não via o meu afilhado, ele descobriu que eu sou madrinha dele há 3 meses e te um falso-criminoso no meio. Acredite!Bem difícil!

-Dormiu bem , querido?-Molly perguntou conjurando uma caneca para Harry. Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

-E aí, Harry, como está de férias?-Perguntei me aproximando.

-Considerando como elas eram antes -ele sorriu e olhou para mim- até que estão boas.

-Nem me fale! Aqueles inúteis são insuportáveis não?-Respondi e ele sorriu- Nossa! Aquela sua tia é uma jararaca do caramba.

-Julia!- Molly respondeu e Harry riu- Isso é jeito de falar da tia do menino?

-Mas é mesmo. Até você acha isso, Molly.-Sorri para Harry e Molly balançou a cabeça voltando sua atenção para o caldeirão. Harry se aproximou de mim e falou baixinho.

-E o Sirius?

-O que tem ele?-Respondi num sussurro. Ainda estava brava com o jeito que lê havia ido embora, por isso me fiz de desentendida.

-Onde ele está?-Perguntou.

-Não faço idéia.- ele lançou um olhar bravo e surpreso para mim.- O que? Eu não sou a babá dele!

Ás vezes eu consigo ser tão criança.

-Ele não estava na sua casa?-Ele perguntou olhando para Molly que estava de costas.

-Estava .- Respondi distraída concentrada nas cenouras. Pude ver que ele estava começando a ficar bravo, era igualzinho ao pai. Eu adorava deixar James estressado!

-Então, como você não sabe para onde ele foi?-Ele perguntou um pouco mais alto dessa vez. Dei os ombros.

-Quem foi, para onde?- Os filhos gêmeos de Molly apareceram. Eles eram muito engraçados.

-Nada.-respondemos juntos.

-E então, Harry.- George sentou-se ao lado de Harry- Você contou a mamãe sobre o resgate da casa dos trouxas de ontem à noite.

Harry sorriu lembrando-se do ocorrido.

-Seu pai me contou.-ela parou de mexer em seu caldeirão e olhou ameaçadoramente para os dois.- Que idéia é essa de dar caramelos mágicos para um trouxa?

-Ah mamãe, fazia parte da nossa experiência- Fred respondeu.

-Ele foi nossa cobaia.- George sorriu.

-Se a gente não testasse nele teríamos que testar no Rony.- Fred respondeu num falso tom sério.

-Ou no Percy.- George lembrou.

-Seria bom se vocês não testassem nada em ninguém!- Ela disse brava- Quando vocês vão criar juízo e se concentrar em seus N.I.E.M.s?

-Mamãe, nós só vamos prestar os N.I.E.M.s ano que vem!-George balançou a cabeça com uma voz calma, como se estivesse falando com loucos.

-Ninguém estuda para os exames um ano antes!- Fred respondeu com mesmo ar.

-Muito menos nas férias.- Eles falaram juntos.

Sorri. Porque eu conhecia alguém que estudava SIM pros N.I.E.M.s um ano antes e nas férias ainda. Aiai, saudades de Lily.

-Bom dia, família!- Arthur Weasley saudou-nos enquanto descia as escadas. Ta certo que eu não era propriamente família, mas respondi para ser educada.

-Arthur, seus filhos estão impossíveis hoje.-Molly respondeu chateada.

-Hoje?-Arthur perguntou enquanto beijava a testa da mulher.

-Pai!Mãe!- Gina desceu correndo as escadas. Quando seus olhos encontraram o Harry ela ficou quieta. Parecia que havia tomado um soco no estômago e visto um fantasma. Na verdade parecia mais que ela havia tomado um soco no estômago DE um fantasma, porque isso sim seria assustador. De qualquer forma, Harry sorriu para ela.

-Minha filha, cumprimente nossos convidados.-Molly falou calmamente. Gina olhou ao redor. E Harry acenou para ela.

-Hum... Depois, eu...Eu esqueci algo.- E dizendo isso subiu correndo as escadas. Sorri enquanto lembrava de quantas vezes via essa expressão em rostos de meninas mais novas quando olhavam para James. Ele sem dúvida havia passado o dom para o filho.

Os dias se passaram e finalmente o dia esperado por todos havia chego. A final da Copa de quadribol! Logo de manhã , acordamos para ir para o estádio. Enquanto o Sr. Weasley iria levar os meninos por um caminho envolvendo Portais, eu resolvi aparatar e já ir arrumando um lugar para colocarmos nossas barracas.

Quando cheguei ao local de camping não pude acreditar. Já estava lotado! Penei para conseguir um lugar para a minha barraca e aquela casa ambulante que o Arthur insiste em chamar de barraca.

Montei minha barraca, ou seja apontei a varinha e murmurei um feitiço, e voilà! Ela já estava prontinha! Dei uma olhada no interior dela. Por fora ela tinha tamanho e uma barraca de camping qualquer e por dentro, por incrível que pareça, também! Eu gostava daquela barraca, ela era pequena e só cabia uma pessoa, duas com muito esforço, mas eu gostava dela. Mesmo sendo pequena, eu conseguia içar de pé nel, ela era alta. A parte mais legal era que você podia ver tudo que estava acontecendo lá fora, como se você não estivesse na barraca. Mas quem estava lá fora não conseguia ver nem a sombra de quem estava dentro. A Lils costumava chamar minha barraca de barraca fofoqueira, que só se interessa com a vida alheia. Até o dia que eu comparei a barraca com a capa de James. Aí ela parou. Depois de montar minha barraca resolvi tirar um cochilo.

Acordei e fui procurar Arthur, seus filhos, Hermione e Harry. Encontrei a trupe se dirigindo para o estádio.

-Eu achei que você já tinha desistido, Julia- Arthur sorriu.

-Eu? Desistir de Quadribol? NUNCA!-Respondi sorrindo.

-Julia?-Olhei para trás e vi George Fred me chamando. Parei de andar um pouco me distanciando de Arthur.

-Diga!-Respondi. Eles olharam para os dois lados para ter certeza de que ninguém estava olhando.

-Nós estamos montando um negócio- Fred começou, ou seria George, sei lá. Eles estavam com a mesma roupa que era por onde eu os diferenciava.

-Um negócio onde estamos chamando só as pessoas mais inteligentes para participar.- Continuou George ou Fred.

-Vocês sabem como ganhar um cliente rapazes.- Sorri para eles.- Que tipo de negócio?

-Apostas.-Um deles falou.

-Queremos saber se você está interessada em apostar no resultado do jogo.- O outro completou.

-Apostar?Mas nossa eu sou péssima em apostas! Dou azar- O que era realmente verdade. Uma vez em apostei com a Lily que o James pegava um pomo mais rápido que o Pedro, o que era óbvio. E para minha surpresa Pedro pegou o pomo. Mas é claro que depois eu descobri que os três tinham armado tudo só para conseguir meu dinheiro e tudo mais. Mas mesmo assim, isso me traumatizou.

-Mas você é boa em Quadribol- George, ou talvez Fred respondeu.

-Já vimos seu nome na escola.- Fred ou George continuou.

-Está bem.-Suspirei e tirei uns galeões do bolso- 5 galeões que a Irlanda pega o pomo mas a Bulgária vence.

-Apostado.-Eles sorriram

-A srta. Não vai se arrepender.-Fred, ou seria George sorriu para mim. Continuei andando. Esses dois eram umas figuras.

Cheguei no estádio e fiquei maravilhada! Já havia ido em algumas Copas de Quadribol, mas dessa vez estava mais bonito do que nunca! Sentei-me perto de Harry e seus amigos e assisti ao jogo. Diverti-me muito! Principalmente na hora das veelas e apresentarem e todos os homens do estádio quase pularam para agarra-las. Muito legal! E também a grande arrancada daquele menino, o Vitor Krum. Rapaz, como ele joga!

Acabando o jogo voltamos para nosso acampamento , fui até a "barraca" dos Weasley tomar um chá. Depois me despedi e segui para minha barraca. Quando entrei, estava toda escura. Sentei-me para fechar a "porta" e foi então que senti alguém passar a mão sobre meus cabelos. Dei uma cotovelada e um soco no vulto e acendi minha varinha.

-Ai!-Ele gritou.

-Sirius?-Perguntei- O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Surpresa!- Ele sorriu massageando o nariz- Preciso dizer Norrington, você anda malhando? Porque definitivamente você está muito mais forte que antigamente.

-Qual é o seu problema?-Perguntei e ele olhou para mim.

-Um soco na cara, esse é meu problema.-Continuou a massagear seu nariz.

-Você acha que pode dar o fora de casa e depois aparecer aqui como se nada tivesse acontecido?-Perguntei brava. Ele sorriu.

-Sabia que chegaríamos nesse ponto.

-E..?-Perguntei.

-E...Nada! Cá estou. –Ele deu um sorriso charmoso e se aproximou- E vai dizer que você não está feliz em me ver.

-Você é insuportável, sabia?-Perguntei, ainda brava e ele sorriu.-Você é...

Parei de falar, alguém estava se aproximando da barraca. Podia ver, mas como ela estava vestido toda de preto, não fazia idéia de quem fosse. Sirius transformou-se em cachorro novamente.

-Julia?-Uma voz fria e seca chamou. Reconheci-a na hora. Saí da barraca.

-O que você quer , Malfoy?-Perguntei. Ele sorriu.

-Pode me chamar de Lúcio, Julia-Ele sorriu.

-Não, obrigada. Agora, você DEVE me chamar de Julia.- Ele sorriu e passou as mãos sobre meus cabelos.

-Ora, vamos, Julia! Para quê formalidades?-Se aproximou.

-Malfoy, quanto você bebeu hoje?-Perguntei me afastando.

-A noite está linda hoje, que tal um passeio?-Perguntou.

-Malfoy, você é CASADO! E eu sou noiva!-Respondi me afastando dele.

-Seu noivo está preso. A não ser é claro- Ele olhou para a barraca- Que você esteja ajudando-o a fugir.

-Isso é bobagem Malfoy.-Respondi e ele olhou nos meus olhos e se aproximou.-Malfoy, para com isso!- Ele não respondeu- Você está fora de si. Vá, embora!

Coloquei a mão no meu bolso, mas minha varinha não estava lá.

Droga! Onde está sua varinha quando um tarado bêbado quer te atacar?

E antes que eu pudesse dizer ou fazer alguma coisa, um grande cachorro preto saiu de dentro de minha barraca e ficou rosnando para Lucio.

-Que vira-lata é esse, Julia?-Ele perguntou.

-O MEU vira-lata.-Respondi. Lucio olhou para mim mas uma vez e Sirius em forma de cachorro rosnou para ele novamente.

-Você devia ensinar modos para seu _vira-lata- _respondeu e chutou o cachorro.Foi então que Sirius mordeu sua canela.

-AIIIIIII!-Ele começou a pular segurando sua perna.-Esse bicho é um assassino , Julia!

-Bom garoto- Sorri dando um tapinha na cabeça do cachorro- Agora seria uma ótima hora para você voltar para sua mulher, Malfoy.

Ele olhou para mim e depois para o cachorro.

-Isso não terminou .-E saiu mancando.

Entrei na cabana e Sirius transformou-se em Sirius novamente e começou a rir.

-Você viu a cara que ele fez?-Deitou no chão, colocou uma mão em cima da barriga e continuou a rir.

-Você não devia ter feito isso- Falei sem achar graça. Não me perguntem porque eu estava tão mau-humorada. Talvez fosse TPM.

-Ah sim! Porque você estava prestes a dar uma cotovelada e um soco nele também, não?-Perguntou, parando de rir.

-Talvez. Eu sei me defender.- Respondi irritada.

-Ou então você não queria que eu atrapalhasse o clima, não é mesmo?-Perguntou amargurado, levantando-se e encostando-se em um dos lados da cabana.

-Que clima, Sirius? Você está louco?-Perguntei novamente com uma grande irritação.

-Só acho estranho que ele tenha ultrapassado os limites e eu que tivesse levado um soco- Respondeu com um sorriso sarcástico. Dei os ombros.- Talvez tenha sido um erro ter vindo aqui.

-Talvez.- Respondi com desdém. Ele bufou emburrado.

-Você é impossível ,sabia, Julia?

-É...Já me falaram isso- Respondi olhando para as minhas unhas. Ele se levantou irritado quando conjurei uma lixa de unha.

-Incrível! Você não mudou nada. Continua teimosa e irritante.-Olhou para mim.

-Mais alguma coisa?- Perguntei lixando minhas unhas. Ele revirou os olhos.

-Eu desisto.-E andou em direção à porta da barraca. Foi então que eu entendi que não havia motivo nenhum de eu estar brava com ele. E que se ele fosse embora dessa vez podia nunca mais voltar. Então eu o chamei e levantei, ele olhou para mim e ficamos nos encarando alguns minutos. Até que falei

-Você não precisa ir embora, sabe. Na verdade você não pode ir embora.

-Certo. Por que eu sou um foragido, certo?-Respondeu num sarcástico amargurado.

-É!- sorri para ele- Mas é o mais sexy dos foragidos.

Ele sorriu para mim, e me deu um beijo.

-É sério que você ficou com ciúmes do Malfoy?-Perguntei rindo. Ele revirou os olhos.

-Eu não estava com ciúmes.-Ele respondeu sem sorrir.

-Claro! E a Petúnia me convidou para um chá na casa dela.- Sorri e dessa vez ele correspondeu o sorriso.

-Você se acha tão engraçada- Sorriu para mim.

-Mas é porque eu SOU engraçada, meu bem.-Correspondi seu sorriso. Nos beijamos mais algumas vezes e depois deitamos no chão da cabana.

-Estou tão cansado.-Falou num bocejo enquanto passava o braço direito em volta dos meus ombros.

-Imagino. Está com fome?-Perguntei e ele fez que não com a cabeça. Deitei minha cabeça sobre seu peito e fiquei ouvindo sua respiração, seu coração bater. Uma onda de felicidade e segurança me atingiu.-Eu estou feliz que você está aqui, apesar de tudo.

Ele sorriu triunfante.

-Eu sei.-Lancei um sorriso sarcástico para ele- Eu estou feliz de estar aqui também.

Fechei os olhos e acariciei seus cabelos .

-Eu te amo, Jules- Ele falou de repente.

-Eu também te amo, Siri.-Respondi e com isso adormecemos.

---------------------------------------------------

**Espero que tenham gostado! E por favor...REVIEWS!**

**Miss Jane:** Amigaaa eh OBVIO q eu NAO esqeuci de vc! E nao abandonei aqui NADICA! Cá estou com posts novos..q vc acha? Ahh tadiiinha! A Ly abandonou msm..hehehe botando fogo Mas sabe como é, voltando as aulas eu volto a sumir...yeap..Chatice nehh? Mas eu nunca abdonarei isso aqui sem terminar a fic. Pelo menos sem avisar...hehehehehe ...Espero q goste! E fiquei feliz de saber q vc gostou do outro cap! adorei escrever Sarah/Sirius...

Beijaooo

**Monique:**ahhhhhhh que feliz que eu fiquei com a sua review! Sério que vc gostou tanto assim? Nossa ATAI foi minha primeira fic, ficou maior estranha no começo...heheh obrigada pelos elogios!Espero que você continue lendoo! Beijosss

**Mary Radcliffe:** Ahhh que bom que vc gostu! Pois eh neh...Tem que deixar o gostinho de quero mais...hehehehe...Mais o outro nao tardou a chegar e aqui está. Ahhh tinha q fazer a Jules meio cabeça dura neh?heheheh

Beijaoo


End file.
